It's My Life!
by Nazuna-tan
Summary: Kisah dua orang Kuchiki bersaudara yang geblek bin tolol.Mereka adalah:Kuchiki Toushirou dan Kuchiki Rukia...
1. wtf it's valentine!

**Its my life!!**

Chapter 1:wtf?!its valentine!!

Fanfic pertama nazu-chan!!review pleaseee~!disclaimer:bleach itu milik nazu-chan!!muahahahahahahahahah!!*digetok bang tite*

"halo semua!!nama saya kuchiki rukia!cewek tercantik se-kota karakura!!"teriak cewek berambut hitam

"ralat,maksudnya se-kebun binatang karakura…"jawab cowok berambut putih

BLETAKKK!!

"diam kau bocah ubanan!!"

BLETAKKK!!!

"sialan kau cewek ga laku!!"

Ya,itulah dan toushirou kelas dua sma4 toushirou satu tahun dibawah apa boleh buat si mamat jualan tomat,toushirou emang bocah pinter…

Ada yang tau kenapa toushirou mengatai rukia cewek ga laku?karena rukia masih jomblo…

Sebagian besar murid di kelas 2-6 punya sendiri udah punya pacar,seorang gadis manis dicepol satu yang bernama hinamori -temen sekelasnya juga udah sama orihime,rangiku sama gin,renji sama tatsuki,ganju sama babinya(?),nah,sisanya oc saya semua!!lagipula yang jomblo alias ga laku cuman chad(lowongan oc:siapa yang mau jadi pacar si chachad?),rukia,ichigo dan oc-oc saya.

GUBRAK!PRANG!KRAK!JDER!CIUUUUUUUUUUUU……DHUAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!

"shiro-chaan…berangkat ke sekolah yuuukk!!!"panggil seorang cewek bercepol

"ahh…iya!!tunggu sebentar momo-chann!!"jawab toushirou

Siuuuuuuut!

Toushirou langsung ngacir ke pintu depan rumah

Rukia cengo.

"hei,tunggu!!pertarungan kita belum selesai!!"jerit rukia

"rukia,bukannya kamu mau berangkat ke sekolah…?"Tanya pria dingin yang memakai rok mini*dijitak byakuya FC*

"Oh iya,aku lupa!!!"

Siuuuuuuuuuuut!

Rukia langsung ngacir ke pintu depan rumah

"dasar…adik-kakak sama aja"kata byakuya sweatdrop

~~~~~~~~~di depan pintu gerbang sekolah~~~~~~~~~~~~

"kuchiki toushirou-san!terimalah cokelat dariku!!"jerit perempuan bermbut cokelat

"aku juga!"

"please,terimalah!"

"kumohon!"

"ayolah!!"

"wahhh…toushiro banyak penggemar…"kata rukia nista

"diam kau rukia!!"sahut toushirou

"oh iya,aku lupa!!"seru momo

"lupa apaan??"jawb toushirou

Srek…srek…

"aduhh…dimana cokelatnya??"Tanya momo

"bukannya udah kamu kasih?"jawab toushirou

"oh iya…aku lupa!ehehehehe…"kata momo sambil pasang tampang bego*author dicekek momo*

"eh,kamu ngga marah,toushirou nerima cokelat dari cewek segitu banyaknya?"Tanya rukia

"ah,ngga apa-apa biasa!shiro-chan emang terkenal,tapi aku tahu shiro-chan hanya untukku…"(background song:RAN-hanya untukmu)kata momo dengan(sok)bijak*author dicekek momo lagi*

"mo-momo-chan...."

"…"

"…."

"uwaaaaaaaaahhhhh~!jadi makin sayang deh sama kamu~!"tereak toushirou lebay sambil nangis terharu ala rock lee*dibankai toushirou*

"aduuuh…jangan disini dong shiro-chan…"

"dasar stupid lovebird….."kata rukia

"gua denger loh rukia…"sahut toushirou sambil pasang deathglare-nya yang bahkan bisa membuat aizen tepar sambil nonton twilight(?)

~KRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!~

Bel pun berbunyi,saatnya masuk kelas!!tunggu,kenapa kelas 2-6 ramai sekali?mari kita lihat….

BRUKK!PRAK!KRAK!DHUAKK!JDERRRR!KROMPYANG!!CIUUUUUUUUUUUU!DHUUUUUUUUAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

Buseeet….ternyata para cowok main kuda tomprok…

Ceweknya malah ngegosipin Robert pattinson sambil ngemil honey star(author banget tuh!!)

Gurunya?sibuk facebookan!!(gila…ini sekolah apa bukan sih?!)

Oiya,fyi,kels 2-6 dibagi menjadi 2 itu adalah kelompok ini terdiri dari 2 orang(toushirou dan ishida).terus ada kelompok 'lumayan'(chad,ichigo,momo,gin,orihime,-el-el).dan kelompok bego(rangiku,renji,ganju,rukia*ceritanya rukia bego*.de-el-el.

GUBRAKKK!!

"DASAR RENJI BEGO!LOMPAT YANG BENER!"jerit ichigo

"KAMUNYA AJA YANG BEGO!KUDA TOMPROK MAH EMANG HARUS LONCAT!!"jawab renji

"MAKANYA LOMPAT TUH YANG BENER,DASAR NANAS BEGO!"

"APA KAU,STRAWBERRY?!

"BABON!"

"JERUK!"

"NANAS BUSUK!!"

* * *

* * *

Disaat dua orang ga jelas itu berantem,ada juga murid iseng bin bandel yang lagi enak-enakan jajan di adalah"lovebird" kuchiki toushirou dan hinamori momo

"apa rasa es krim-mu momo-chan?"

"cokelat.,kalau shiro-chan apa?"

"semangka…"

"Lho,emang ada ya?perasaan cuman ada 3 rasa deh?"

"ah, saja tukangnya dengan golok!pasti dikasih~!"

"Waaaaahh...shiro-chan memang pintar~!"

"ehmmm,ehmmm!!"Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara

"su-suara apaan tuh shiro-chan?"

"mana kutahu,ayo kita lihat!"

"satuu...duaaa...tiga!"

"akh!kamu?!"

To be continued.....

Hyahahahahahahah!kenapa jadi horor begini yak!?bodo amat lah!!maapkan nazu-chan yang bego ini saudara-saudara!!yang penting....

REVIEW PLEASSSEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Gembel Test

**It's My Life!!**

Wah..wah maaf ya atas banyaknya typo di chapter kemaren!Hontou ni gomenasai!Maklum..Nazu-chan kan pemulaa~.Hokeh!Lets begin chapter 2!!

Disclaimer:Bleach milik Kebo Tite!*Digampar Kubo Tite*

Chapter 2:The Gembel Test…

"Akh,Kamu?!"

"Kurotsuchi-sensei!"Seru Momo sambil sendiri tau kan,gimana seremnnya makhluk yang satu ini??

"Ho..Ho…Ho…Jadi kalian bolos kesini ya…Hm?!"Kata Mayuri sambil pasang deathglarenya.

"Bukannya ini masih pelajarannya Kyouraku-sensei ya?(Ngarep)"Tanya Toushirou sambil pasang tampang sok cool*Author dicekek Toushirou*.

"Pelajaran Kyouraku-sensei udah lewat satu jam yang lalu…Saya telat Satu jam,soalnnya saya nyari kelinci percobaan dulu…Khu..Khu..Khu.."

Toushirou dan momo pasang tampang innocent padahal dalam hati mereka berkata:_WTF!?_

"sebagai hukuman karene bolos..kalian harus lari keliling lapangan bola sebanyak 50 ?!Atau kalian saya cekoki ramuan hasil percobaan ?!"

Momo manggeleng sedangkan Toushirou langsung ngibrit ke lapagan.

"Bagus,teryata kalian mengerti…"

"Hari ini ada ulangan mendadak!!"Kata mayuri.

"HUAPUAH?!"Seru murid 2-6 lebay kecuali Toushirou dan Ishida.

" yang dapat nilai dibawah 60 akan jadi kelinci percobaan saya karena…"

"Apa?!kelinci?!"Saru ..

"Ehm..Saya belum selesai bicara.."

"_GLEKK_..Umm…Maafkan saya Kurotsuchi-sensei.."

"baiklah,akan saya lanjutkan..Yang dapat nilai dibawah 60 akan jadi kelinci percobaan saya karena kelinci percobaan saya banyak yang sudah mati…"

_GLEKKK_!

Semua murid langsung merinding.

Sepertinya Mayuri berhasil membuat murid-murid 2-6 merinding setengah mati…

"Baiklah,kalian punya waktu 10 menit untuk belajar!"

~10 menit kemudian…~

"Baiklah..Tes dimulai!!"

"…….."

Tik…Tok…Tok…Tik…Tok…Jam pun berbunyi..Kok diem banget ya??Tumben..Mari kita lihat keadaan Rukia..

"Aduh,nomer satu jawabannya apa ya..?Udah ah,ga ngerti!Lewatin aja!Oke..Nomer ,nomer dua jawabannya apa ya?Udah ah,Ga ngerti!Lewatin aja!Oke..Nomer tiga…"Dan seterusnya.

Akhirnya Rukia menyerah.

"Psstt!!Hei,Toushirou!Apa jawaban nomer 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9.."

"Semuannya aja sekalian!Dasar Rukia bego!"

"Iya,emang semuannya!Toushiro memang pintar!Ayo cepat kasih tau!"

"Nggak mau!"

"Akh!Kenapa?!"

"Kan curang!Lagipula siapa suruh nggak belajar!

"Ayolah!Kamu mau kakak-mu tersayang ini dijadikan kelinci percobaannya Kurotsuchi-sensei!?"

"Iya juga ya..Ya sudah deh!Nomer 1=A,2=B,3=D,4=A,5=C…"Dan seterusnya.

Tapi Rukia ga tau kalau Toushirou ngasih jawaban yang bagi kalian yang tidak memiliki adik seperti Toushirou..BERSYUKURLAH!

Mari kita lihat keadaan Hinamori momo.

"Aduuh…Nomer 5 jawabannya apa ya?Saatnya pakai cara lama!ngitung kancing!(SFX:Teteretetereeeeet!!)

Readers:Cengo

Keadaan Ichigo?

"Aduuuhh…Nomer 10 jawabannya apa ya?Arrgghh!!Sialan banget ntu guru!Ngasih soal susah bener!!"

Ichigo malah kesel sendiri

"Woi,Renji!Nomer 10 jawabannya apaan?!"

"Mana gua tau?!Kok nanya ke gua?!"

"Oh iya,gua lupa..Elu kan bego.."

"Apa katamu STRAWBERRY?!"

"BABON!"

"JERUK!"

"NANAS BUSUK!"

* * *

* * *

Mereka berantem…lagi….

Mari kita lihat Orihime dan Tatsuki…

"Nomer 5?"

"A,Kalau nomer 10?"

"C"

Oohh..Mereka tukeran jawaban…Pinter juga..

Siapa lagi yang belum?Oh iya,Rangiku dan gin..

"Ran-chan,nomer 10?"

"Ga tau..Nomer 25?"

"Ga tau..Nomer 13?"

"Ga tau juga…"

Mereka tukeran jawaban tapi nggak ada yang tau jawabannya..DASAR BEGO!!Tapi karena Gin masuk kelompok "Lumayan",paling ngga dia tau 50% dari jawabannya lah…Dan sisannya tinggal ngitung kancing!

~30 menit kemudian…~

Teeeeeeeeet!!Bel istrahat pun berbunyi.

"Baiklah,kumpulkan kertas ulangan kalian!"

"NOOOOO!!!Belom pak!"seru murid-murid kelas 2-6.

"Dalam hitungan kelima,yang tidak mengumpulkan ulangan akan menjadi kelinci percobaan saya…."

Dalam sekejap sudah ada tumpukan kertas ulangan didepan meja kalimat"kelinci percobaan saya"sangat ampuh untuk murid kelas 2-6…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurosaki Ichigo,murid kelas 2-6 SMA Karakura 4 kelompok "lumayan" sedang masang tampang kecut.

"Najis banget ntu guru!Ngasih soal susah bener!!"

Yang langsung dijawab Renji.

"Tau tuh!Saking susahnya gue sampe nyontek sama nih strawberry!!"

"APA?!JADI ELU NYONTEK SAMA GUE?!DASAR BABON BEGO!"

"EMANG KENAPA?!DASAR JERUK!"

"NANAS BUSUK!"

"STRAWBERRY BEGO!"

* * *

* * *

Mereka berantem…Lagi…

"Woi,udah dong!Berantem mulu!Renji,kamu dipanggil Tatsuki tuh!"Sela Rukia.

"Ah,-channnn!"Seru Renji OOC.

Rukia dan Ichigo cengo.

Author juga.

Readers ikutan cengo.

Kubo Tite tak ketinggalan hati dia berkata:_What the hell?!Tokoh ciptaan gue kok jadi kayak begini?!"_

"K-kok si Renji jadi OOC begitu ya?"Tanya Rukia

"Tau tuh,Authornya bego sih!!"

Author:Cekek Ichigo.

Ichigo FC:Bantai Author.

Di Kuchiki mansion…

Terlihatlah seorang Kuchiki berambut hitam sebahu…Ya,dialah Kuchiki Hisana yang sedang memasang tampang galak.

"Rukia,tadi ada ulangan kan?Bisa nggak?!"Tanya Hisana.

Rukia kembali cengo melihat ibunya yang sudah berubah jadi OOC…

"Iya,Ibu tahu darimana?"

"Dari Toushirou…Ulangannya bisa nggak?!"

"_Toushirou sialan!!"_Pikir Rukia.

"Ehmm..Bisa kok!!"

"_Yaiyalah,orang nyontek Toushirou!!"_Pikir Rukia lagi.

"Awas ya,kalau jelek!Kalau jelek kamu nggak akan dapat uang jajan selama satu minggu!!"

"Yaelah,bu!Keluarga Kuchiki kan kaya!!"Kata Rukia.(FYI,uang jajan Shiro n Ruki:Sepuluh Ribu Hisananya yang pelit atau apa.)

"Iya,tapi kalau suatu saat Babe-mu ntu bangkrut gimana?!"Jawab Hisana.

"Jadi Ibu ngarep Ayah bangkrut ya?"

"Nggak,tapi daripada terlambat lebih baik kan?!"

"I-iya juga sih…"

Tapi Rukia nggak tahu kalau Uang tabungan keluarga Kuchiki dihabiskan Hisana untuk ke diskotik…*Author dibantai Hisana*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ya anak-anak,hari ini ulangan yang kemarin akan saya bagikan!"Seru Mayuri.

DHEGG!Semua murid langsung keringet dingin.

Mau tau nilainya??Ini dia!!

Kurosaki Ichigo=60(Pas-pasan…)

Abarai Renji=60(Yaiyalah,orang nyontek Ichigo!!)

Kuchiki Toushirou=100(Pasti…)

Hinamori Momo=80(Momo emang pake cara ngitung kancing…Tapi dia dapat nilai 80 karena beruntung…)

Ichimaru Gin=70

Matsumoto Rangiku=70(Dikasih tau jawabannya sama Gin!)

Inoue Orihime=80

Arisawa Tatsuki=80(KJS sama Orihime…)

Ishida Uryuu=95(Ishidanya sendiri ngamuk-ngamuk karena masih nggak bisa mengalahkan Toushirou…)

Sisanya=60-70…

Sedangkan Rukia mendapatkan sebuah lingkaran besar dikertas ulangannya…

"Kuchiki Rukia…Minggu depan kau harus datang ke ruanganku…"

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKK!!!ARRRGGHHHHH!SIALAN KAU TOUSHIROU!!!"

Sedetik kemudian ada Toushirou terbang karena ditendang Rukia…

To Be Continued….

Pojok Bacotan Author….

Halo semua!Kembali lagi bersama Author gembel nan cantik ini(_Huueeekkk!!_),Nazuna-chan!!Muahahahahahahahahah!!!

Saatnya balesin review-review yang ada!!

Ummm…shiNomori naOmi,yuinayuki Hinariyoshi-chan,sasutennaru,kazuazul,16292279127027(Wuih,namanya panjang amat!!),dan Himeka Walker,Jess Kuchiki…

Maaf,saya memang masih belajar..Ini juga fic pertama saya..Pasti ada kesalahan!Tapi saya terima kritik dan saran dari para senpai sekalian kok!Please chapter 2 direview juga!Apakah masih banyak kesalahan??

Untuk Jess Kuchiki..Tenang aja kok!!Rukia ga laku karena udah ada Ichigo!Jess-chan Ngerti kan maksud saya??(Spoiler!:Nanti akan ada Ichiruki disini!!Tapi nggak tahu chapter berapa…)

Untuk Kuchaki-chan..Rukia bego itu tuntutan cerita...Kalo Rukia ga bego ,ceritanya ga akan lucu!!

Untuk ..Makasih!!

Pokoknya terimakasih banyak untuh semua yang telah mereview cerita ini!!Review anda semua sangat bagus dan membangun!!REVIEW LAGI YAAAA!!!


	3. The Dog,The Love,And The Family

It's My Life!

Disclaimer:Iyah,saya bukan punya sayah!

Chapter 3:The Dog,The Love,and The Family…

* * *

Matahari hampir seorang Kuchiki Rukia berjalan melewati Karakura park sambil ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas.

"Ahh..menyebalkan sekali guru itu!Tidak mengerjakan pr saja langsung dimarahi!"

Tiba-tiba ada seekor anjing yang mendekatinya.

"Guk-guk!"(Translate:Hai!)

"Eh,ada anjing!Sepertinya dia kelaparan…Kau mau ini?"Tanya Rukia sambil menyodorkan kue yang dia ambil dari dalam tas-nya.

"Guk!"(Translate:Mau dong!)

"Ini,ambillah!"

"Guk!Guk!"(Translate:Wuaahh!Makasih~!)

"Sudah ya,aku pulang dulu!"

"Guk!"

Anjing itu menggigit tali sepatu Rukia yang memang belum diikat.

GUBRAAKKKK!!

"Aduuuhh!Hei,jangan nakal dong!Kau kenapa sih?!"

"Guk-guk,guk!"(Translate:Gue mau pulang bareng elo!)

"Apa sih?!Sudah,aku mau pulang!"

Rukia berjalan meninggalkan anjing itu.

"Guk-guk,guk-guk,guuukk!!"(Translate:Woi,tungguuu!!)

"Anjing ini aneh banget deh..Kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

Anjing itu mengangguk.

"Kau aneh sekali,kau seperti tahu apa yang kukatakan…"

Akhirnya Rukia membawa anjing itu pulang.

* * *

"Aku pulaaaaaaaaaaaaanggg!!"Teriak teriakannya terdengar sampai rumah Author.

"Dimarahi bu Yoruichi lagi ya?"Tanya Toushirou sambil nonton film Opera Van Java.

"Guk-guk!"

Toushiro segera melihat sesuatu yang dibawa Rukia dan matanya segera berkilau seperti Yachiru kalau diberi cokelat 5 kardus.

"Ya ampuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn~!Lucu sekali anjing ini!!Kamu nemu dimana Rukia?Bagaimana kalau kita pelihara saja?kebun kita kan luas?Namanya siapa ya?Apa kita perlu membuatkan rumah untuknya?Tapi bagaimana kalau tidak diizinkan ibu?Apa kita harus merayu ayah?Tapi kan aku udah lama mau pelihara anjing?Kalau ayah juga gak mau gimana?UWAAAAAAAHHHH!!GIMANA INI?!

"To-tou…."

"Pokoknya aku harus melihara anjing ini!lagipula kan aku belum pernah melihara anjing!Terus…"

"To-toushi…"

"Gimana caranya ngerayu ayah ya..?Biar kupikirkan dulu..Oh iya!Lalu…"

"To-toushirou…"

"Aku tahu cara merayu ayah!Ayah tinggal kuberi majalah Playboy!!Lalu…"

"……"

"Kalau ibu tinggal kuberi Posterbook-nya Robert Pattinson yang cakep itu!!Wahaha!Toushirou emang Pinter!!"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!DENGERIN GUA DULU!!LO MAIN NGOCEH AJA GAK MAU DENGERIN GUA!!

"Iya,iya gue dengerin!Emang kenapa?"

"Enggak,gak ada cuman sebel karena lo ngoceh mulu…"

* * *

"Ibu pulaaaaanngg!!"Seru Hisana sambil membuka pintu.

"Guk-guk!!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

GUBRAKK!!

"O-ow…"Kata Rukia panik

"RUKIAAAAAAAA!!"Jerit Hisana

"Kalau ada masalah pasti aku yang dipanggil deh…Ibu pilih kasih!"

"……"Toushirou-pun speechless

* * *

"Jadi..Bolehkah kami pelihara anjing yang lucu ini?Ayolaaahh~!Kata Toushirou dengan nada merayu.

"Iya bu,kami berjanji akan merawatnya baik-baik!"Lanjut Rukia

"Bagaimana ya…"

"Guk-guk!"

"Ayah pulang…"

"Ayaaaahhh!Aku ingin memelihara anjing!boleh ya!!Tanya Rukia

"Eh,apa tadi?"

"Ayah budek!Tadi Rukia bilang dia ingin memelihara anjing!Boleh ya?"Kata Toushirou(Anak durhaka!!).

"Terserah,tapi kamu yang mengurusnya!"

"Horeeeee!"Seru Rukia

"Tapi namanya siapa?"Tanya Byakuya

"Iya juga,kau belum memberinya nama kan Rukia?"Tanya Toushirou

"Belum sih.."

"Bagaimana kalau Senbonzakura?"Kata Byakuya tiba-tiba

"NORAAAAAAKKKKK!!!!"Seru Rukia dan Toushirou bersamaan

Byakuya pun meringkuk di pojokan

"Sode No Shirayuki!!Nama yang bagus kan?!"Kata Rukia dengan PD-nya

"Kepanjangan!Lebih bagus Hyourinmaru!!"Ralat Toushirou

"Tidak!Lebih baik Sode No Shirayuki!"

"Hyourinmaru!!"

"Sode No Shirayuki!"

"HYOURINMARU!!!"

"SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!!"

"HYOURINMARUUUUUU!!!!!!"

"KALIAN BERISIK!KALAU BEGITU DIGABUNG SAJA!!YUKIMARU!UDAH BAGUS TUH,PUAS?!"Jerit Hisana

"Aku setuju!!"Seru Rukia

"Aku juga!"Lanjut Toushirou

"Nama yang bagus.."Kata Byakuya tiba-tiba

"Guk-guk!"

"Sepertinya Yukimaru juga menyukainya.."Kata Toushirou

"Baiklah Yukimaru,selamat datang di Keluarga Kuchiki!!"

"GUUUKK~!"

* * *

Pukul 05.00 pagi…

"SELAMAT PAGI DUNIAAAAA!!!"Seru Rukia yang langsung ditimpuk pakai sandal jepit Swallow(Promosi)oleh adiknya tercinta,Kuchiki Toushirou…

"BERISIIIKKK!!Pagi-pagi gini udah teriak-teriak!Berisik tahu!"

"Apaan sih Toushirou?!Pagi-pagi gini udah ngamuk-ngamuk!Nanti cepet tua lho!!"

"Ini semua karena kamu tahu,CEWEK BONCEL!!"

"APAAN SIH,BOCAH UBANAN!!"

"CEWEK GAK LAKU!!"

"TUYUL UBANAN!!"

"CEWEK BEGO!!"

"APA KATAMU?!DASAR BOCAH…"

"GUK-GUK,GUGUGUK-GUK!!"(Translate:Udah ah,berantem mulu!!)

"Sepertinya Yukimaru marah-marah…"Kata Toushirou

"Ya sudah deh,kita damai..Deal Toushirou?"

"Deal!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wahhhh…Lucunya…Siapa namanya?"Tanya seorang gadis manis pacarnya Toushirou

"Namanya Yukimaru..Imut yah…"Jawab Rukia

"Iya..Imut sekali,aku jadi mau~!"

"Kau tahu tidak,reaksi Toushirou saat aku membawa Yukimaru ke rumah?"

"Tentu tidak,kau kan belum memberitahuku.."

"Dia berteriak-teriak tentang betapa lucunya Yukimaru,lalu dia ngomong tidak tahu apa yang dia aku tahu,dia bicara kalau dia ingin memelihara gagal,dia ingin merayu ayah dengan memberinya majalah Playboy…"

"Ahaha…"

"Toushirou itu sebenarnya baik,tampan,pintar,lagipula dia berasal dari keluarga Kuchiki,jadi dia tidak tahu harus bilang apa,tapi dia itu yahh…umm..Se-sempurna…Aku terkadang kagum sendiri dengan aku iri denganmu Momo-chan,kau punya kekasih sebaik dia.."

"Rukia-chan…"

"Hei,jangan bilang pada Toushirou ya,kalau tadi aku memujinya!!"

"Tentu..Rukia-chan,sebenarnya Shiro-chan juga kagum lho,dengan Rukia-chan.."

_Flashback_

_Toushirou duduk disamping Momo,bersandar di sebuah pohon yang terlihat sudah berumur ratusan tahun…_

"_Shiro-chan.."_

"_Ada apa Momo?"_

"_Kau kelihatan sangat akrab dengan Rukia-chan..Aku jadi iri…"_

"_Setiap hari dia mengataiku bocah ubanan,mengambil jatah semangkaku,mengotori kamar tidurku…Yang seperti itu kau bilang akrab?"_

"_Tentu saja,itu berarti dia peduli ingat tidak dulu?Saat kau jatuh dari pohon untuk melindungiku?"_

"_Tentu saja aku ingat…"_

"_Rukia-chan kan yang mengobatimu?Lagipula dia itu baik kok!Hanya agak egois…"_

"_Kau benar..Dia itu sebenarnya baik dan sebenarnya cantik..Aku heran mengapa dia belum juga mempunyai pacar…"_

"_Shiro-chan.."_

"_Hei!Jangan bilang Rukia ya,kalau tadi aku memujinya!!" _

"_Tentu.."_

_End Of Flashback…_

"Begitulah ceritanya..Dia itu menyayangimu lho!!"

"Begitu ya…"

"Oi!Baka Bed-Wetter!!Ayo cepat!Kau bilang kau ingin ke toko buku!Ayo cepat,nanti kutinggal!!Panggil Toushirou Dari lantai bawah.

"Kencanmu ke toko buku?"Tanya Rukia

"Eh,iya…"Jawab Momo

"Ayo cepat!Nanti kau benar-benar kutinggal lho!!"Seru Toushirou

"Uwaaaahhh!Jangan tinggalkan aku Shiro-chan~!"

* * *

"Haaaaaahhhhh,Aku sendirian lagi…Ayah kerja,Ibu kerja,Toushirou kencan,dan aku sendirian..

"Guk-guk!"Kata Yukimaru sambil menggigit tali

"Kau mau jalan-jalan ya?Ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

* * *

"Hei,tunggu!Jangan lari-lari!!"Panggil Rukia

"Guk-guk!"(Translate:lo-nya yang kelamaan!!)

Rukia lalu mengejar Yukimaru,kemudian dia menabrak seseorang.

GUBRAKKK!!

"Ma-maafkan aku!"Kata Rukia

"Ah,tidak aku yang minta maaf…"Sahut cowok berambut jeruk ,tunggu..BERAMBUT JERUK?!Jangan-jangan…

"Eh..ICHIGO?!"

"RUKIA?!Ah,Rukia..Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu danganmu disini…Eh,itu anjingmu?Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya anjing."

"Umm..Iya,aku menemukannya di taman ini sepertinya anjing liar,karena dia tidak mempunyai kalung nama…"Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum

"Ooh,begitu.."

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku sendirian,jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman ini..Ayahku bekerja,dia dokter sih,jadi hari liburpun harus bekerja merawat adik-adikku sedang pergi ke rumah temannya,jadi aku sendirian."(Di cerita ini Yuzu dan Karin masih berumur 6 tahun)

"Hoo..Kalau alasanku juga sama bekerja yah..Ayahku jarang libur,Karena dia presiden perusahaan dan ibuku mempunyai libur,tokonya selalu dia pergi ke tokonya untuk membantu."

"Toushirou kemana?"

"Kencan"Jawab Rukia dengan singkat,padat,dan jelas.

"Oh iya,aku lupa dengan pacarnya…"

"Hey Rukia,kau sendirian kan?Mau ikut denganku tidak?"

"Memang mau kemana?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan ikut tidak?"

"Baiklah,aku ikut!"

* * *

Rukia berjalan di taman bersama Ichigo,lalu dia bertemu dengan Orihime dan Ishida.

"Ah,Orihime!!"

"Rukia-chan!Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Jalan-jalan…"

"Ah,bilang saja kau sedang kencan dengan nya,Rukia-chan!Kapan kau jadian dengan Kurosaki-kun?Kok kau tidak bilang-bilang?"

"EH KENCAN?!"Jerit Rukia dan Ichigo bersamaan

"Jangan bercanda Inoue!Mana mungkin aku kencan dengan BOCAH PENDEK ini?!"

"Kau bilang Aku apa?!Bocah?!Kau sendiri JERUK BERJALAN!!

"BOCAH SIALAN!!"

"STRAWBERRY SINTING!!"

"MIDGET BEGO!!"

"JERUK IDUP!!"

"BOCAH GAK LAKU!!"

"APA?!SINI KAU JERUK IDUP!!!"

GUBRAKK!!PRANG!!KROMPYANG!CIUUUUUUUUUUUUU…..DHUAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

Akhirnya Orihime dan Ishida pun pulang meninggalkan Ichigo yang sedang dibantai oleh Rukia sendirian….

To Be Continued…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another ga jelas story...Update yang lama ya?Salahkan saja guru Matematika saya...*Sigh*


End file.
